


Heroes, together.

by orphan_account



Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassius thinks he doesn't belong with Brutus and Portia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes, together.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotspur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/gifts).



> I know it is very short but that's me, take me or leave me, haha. Dedicated to Fyo, because he is great.

He didn't pick up the phone. Brutus looked with tears in his eyes to Portia, who was leaning on the wall with the hand on her face. Not Brutus nor Portia could play the strong one this time.

Brutus reread the letter once more:

> I wrote this for you, Portia and Brutus.
> 
> I always think of you, truly I will forever. I loved you since I met you and to this day I still do. I won't ever regret my love and admiration for you two because you are the greatest thing that has happened to me during my lifetime.
> 
> I am very happy for you. Now you will have a real family, congratulations. You will be the best parents, the parents I wish I had had. I can't allow myself to ruin the happiness that that child will bring to your house. I will repeat it endlessly, I love you dearly, but I can't be part of you anymore.
> 
> Everything is temporary, I knew it from the very beginning. I am not sad at all and I don't want you to be. Forget me. If you can't, because let's be honest here, I make impression, remember me as a ghost, as some stranger with whom you shared your life for a while and made it a little more enjoyable.
> 
> You have made me a less skeptical. With love,
> 
> Cassius.

It was short but Cassius never talked around.

Brutus heard his wife's silent tears and held her in his arms and kissed her golden hair. "What are we going to do?" she muttered as her tears wet Brutus' shirt.

"I am going to look for him."

"How can you find him? The city...is huge"

"I will manage"

He kissed Portia's eyelids and cupped her face before kissing her in the lips and whispering a low  _I will bring him back_.

He drove for an hour, two, three. Out of ten times that Portia called him, he picked up the phone twice. When it was begging to dawn, he found himself in the middle of nowhere, where there wasn't any road, only threes and early light. Brutus took a flashlight and started walking.

Not much later, he found him there, in their place. Brutus walked in and Cassius standed up quickly.

"Why?"

"You have read the letter, I explained my reasons there"

"I don't accept them!" he couldn't stay his composure anymore. "Stop being selfish for once, damnit, come back with us. How can you think such horrible things? We need you. I need you!"

Cassius couldn't avoid smiling when he saw Brutus' clenched hands and sighed. "For once, as you say, I'm not being selfish. I love you more than anything but I am afraid it won't be reciprocated when Portia gives birth. I left before I was forced too, I don't want to be a bother"

"As if! You are dumb, too childish or too serious, worrying handsome and an asshole sometimes. But a bother? How can a loved one be a bother? Above all, I need you by my side, for Portia, for the child. Sh-"

"You are not the one to curse"

"I can't be a hero on my own, Cassius"

"Let me go, I don't wanna be a hero."

Cassius let go of Brutus' hand and walked away. Brutus shut his eyes and spoke with trembling lips: "I don't know how it is that you have always been so familiar to me – or why it felt less like I was getting to know you and more as though as I was remembering who you are. How every smile, every whisper brings me closer to the impossible conclusion that I have known you before – in another time, a different place – in some other existence. If you leave know, I have the hope that we will meet again. If not, I will carry a heavy burden with me. I don't want you to be alone, the thing I wish the most is your happiness. You only bring joy to us and when the baby is born, I won't be able to conceive something greater than that"

Cassius had his back turned on Brutus. He had a lump in his throat.

"I promise you I will do anything for this to work out, Cass"

He turned around and faced Brutus. He approached and held his hands - he was wearing his ring - and rested his lips on Brutus' forehead. Brutus giggled nervously. He pulled Cassius' head and kissed him with his twitched mouth while caressing Cassius' cheekbones. Cassius received the kiss, lighthearted.

When Portia opened the door and saw Cassius, she jumped to his arms and kissed his face, his lips, his hands and his lips again, not wanting to let go. Cassius' face was glowing even when he was very tired, which didn't matter in that moment. Brutus pushed them inside, smiling with cheeks dimpled.

"I couldn't imagine life without you, you dick. I hate you so much" she said as she proceeded to hug him tightly. Brutus joined them and Cassius being so overwhelmed had to look up.

* * *

 

In the end you will know that our bodies were tiny universes and that I loved you with a thousand seas.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Hopeless Wandered" by Mumford and Sons and "Hero" by Family of the year and "A thousand years" by Christina Perri.


End file.
